Chocolate Brown
by georgiegolightly
Summary: Her flamed hair blew in the wind, making it look like fire. I had to protect what was mine. It was mine. All I had left, and she was threatening to take that away from me. Then I pounced, teeth baring. THE SUMMERY IS ALSO THE PROLOGUE!
1. Chapter 1:Twist

**The underlined part is from Eclipse. This is just a random idea I had...**

"You... Can't..... Grow up?" i said blankly. "You're what? Not... _aging_? Is that a joke?"

"Nope." He popped his lips on the _P_.

I felt blood flood my face. Tears- Tears of rage- filled my eyes. My teeth mashed together with an audible grinding sound.

"Bella? What did I say?"

I was on my feet again, my hands balled up into fists, my whole frame shaking.

Just then, it felt as if my entire _self_ exploded, my body being consumed by my rage.

I was on all fours then, literally growling, baring my teeth at a stunned Jacob.

Then I realized what had happened.

I ran off into the woods, so frightened I could barley contain myself.

It seemed as though I was running in circles. I had no idea where I was.

Finally, I decided to just sit. I plopped myself down on the forest floor in front of a big oak tree.

I looked down at where my hands used to be and found two small snow white paws. Why was I so small? The other wolves were the size of horses, and I seemed to be the size of any normal wolf.

What was this? What was I going to do? I was..... _a werewolf_?!?!?!

I heard footsteps coming my way. I stood up. Jacob came walking over to me, knowing the land as if it were the back of his hand. He had a solemn look on his face.

At first, he just looked at me. Then he tossed me a white garment he had in his hand.

"Think about what makes you calm," he said, "I'll be back at the house." Then he walked off, hands stuffed in his sweat pants pockets and head down.

_What makes me calm_. I thought. Almost as if a reflex, I thought about Edward playing my lullaby on his piano.

I kept my eyes on the ground, and watched as my white paws became my human feet again.

I slipped Jacob's long t-shirt on over my head. It fell to my knees.

I walked back to Jake's, feeling almost ashamed, staring at my feet the whole time.

He was waiting there for me, also looking at his toes, looking as if his mother'd caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

I walked up to him, tugging at the end of the shirt. For a moment, we just looked at each other's feet, not speaking.

"You knew." I whispered. It was not a question but a statement.

He sighed. "Yes." The three letter word was barely audible. "We all did. I wanted to tell you, I really did. But.... Sam... He forbids us to tell all the 'soon to be-ers'."

"But..... But how?"

He looked up at me through long lashes. "Did you know your dads half Quiluete?"

I was too stunned to take anything else as a surprise. "That's why I'm smaller."

"Yep."

My thoughts flashed to Edward. What would he think? Would he be horrified? Disgusted, even?

I suddenly felt as if I'd throw up.

"I have to tell him." I muttered more to myself then Jake.

He simply nodded.

I made my way over to my truck, wondering how this looked to innocent bystanders.

I hopped in, and turned the key, but it just gurgled.

"_Dammit!!_" I exclaimed, though I shouldn't have been too surprised. My poor little truck was bound to give way soon enough...

I was already frustrated enough that it didn't take too much energy to remove the over sized t-shirt and phase.

I ran off into the trees to find Edward, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst.

**

Jacob kept the calm look on on his face until Bella disappeared off into the forest and was out of hearing range.

Then he broke into a touch-down dance.

"YESSS!!!!!" he punched his fists in the air, "WOOO!! SUCK IT EDWARD!!!!!!!"

**

I found Edward with Alice, on the outskirts of their property talking about my whereabouts. Oh. That's right. I wasn't supposed to be in La Push. Great....

I emerged from the forest sheepishly, as if they were able to recognize me.

Well, they recognized me for being a werewolf at least.

"Listen mutt." said Edward, "I know that you know Bella's in La Push. If you don't take me there, I'll personally-"

"Edward. Stop." Alice stepped in front of him with a slightly far off look in her eye. Not like she was having a vision... something else...

"Alice. Don't go too much closer. It might snap at you." _It. _Nice.

"_Edward!_ Would you stop?! Look at her eyes. It's Bella." She breathed the last part.

Edward's eyes grew wide. "Bella?" he whispered. Then he raised his voice. "Prove it."

Almost enraged he didn't know it already, I stomped into the woods, phased back to human, and shrugged on the t-shirt. Then I went back to face them, tugging at the white fabric.

"Bella." Edward mouthed. I took a step towards him, but, reflexively, he took one step back.

Ashamed and hurt, I stepped back ad held my hands in front of me.

"Bella, I-"

"Save it. I can see your disgusted with me. I'll leave you alone, I guess."

"No, Bella. I-" he sighed, "I don't want to shut you out completely."

I smiled halfheartedly. "Me neither."

Alice smiled. "Weird Bella..."

I stepped forward and hugged her.

Then, Edward went completely through instincts.

He broke Alice and I apart, pushed her behind himself, and shoved me away, hissing.

I was almost appalled. Mostly crushed and angry.

Edward then realized what he'd done. "Bella. I... I'm so sorry..."

I was too engorged in my own hurt to reply.

I burst into my new white-coated, brown-eyed wolf self.

Then I ran back off into the woods.

Edward ran after me. "Bella!" he called.

We past over the treaty line, and he started to take a step over it.

Protectively, I spun around and growled viciously at him.

He regained his posture, and his face fell. "Bella." he was barely muttering the words, "Bella, I'm so.... I'm so sorry, Bella."

I turned around and ran back to my new home.

* * *

**I NEED HELP WITH THIS!!!**

**I have no idea what happens next! Any suggestions???? *batts eyelashes***

**~Peace!~**

**~*ej*~**


	2. Chapter 2:End

_I turned around and ran back to my new home._

~*3 weeks later*~

I stayed huttled in a tiny ball, staying away from anything that might set me off.

I was staying in Emily's guest room, where I hadn't left since the day I'd turned into a werewolf. Charlie had known all along, which explained why he didn't like Edward.

I nestled myself more into the blankets, fighting the ache in my throat. There was a knock at the door.

"Bella, sweetie?" Emily's voice was soft and comforting. She'd come to check on me everyday in the first week, and soon enough, the only time she disturbed me was to hand me food.

I didn't reply, so she went on. "Sam and the others want you to meet them at the cliffs so they can anoint you a pack member-"

"I'm not going."

She sighed. "Bella, please. This is your life now. You can't spend the rest of it curled up in this room. Do you really think Edward-"

"I'M NOT GOING!!!" It was more of a shriek than an argument.

I heard her sigh, then footsteps. Then rougher footsteps.( I could hear so much more now. ) I felt someone sit down on the bed beside me.

"Bella," said Jacob, "Please. You have to go."

No answer.

"Come on, Bells. You gotta get out of this house. Have you even talked to Edward?"

I chuckled once with no humor. "Go away, Jacob." I stayed facing away from him.

"Bells...."

"I said _leave_!"

"Bella. You're part of the pack now. You have to go."

"NO! I'M NOT PART OF THE PACK AND I NEVER WILL BE!!!! GO _AWAY_, JAKE!!!!"

"Come on, Bella, he was just some stupid bloodsucker, anyway."

I hesitated, letting his words sink in. "I hate you." I whispered, my voice stable. Not an ounce of bluff in it.

That caught him off guard. I couldn't turn around to face the pain that was no doubt dripping in his face.

He silently got up, walked out, and gently shut the door.

Great. Now I really had nothing to live for. I might as well kill myself now...

Yes. There it was. That perfect key away from this bottomless hell hole. I'd lost my top two reasons for being. My own father had lied about everything. i was disgusted with myself to no end. But how was the question...

I got up, and gracefully-I'm just as surprised as you- hopped out the window.

-.-

I suppose that when a girl turns into a werewolf, instead of getting oh-my-god-buff-as-steriods _buff_, you get curves and look older, because the man at the counter when I went to buy the aspirin and vodka, I barely had hopes of getting, he didn't question my age.

I walked to Jake's in silence. No one would be home, because of the pack meeting. I walked back to the tiny garage, and sat the plastic bag on the hood of Jacob's Rabbit. I took a deep breath. Then I opened the aspirin bottle and shook a good handful out into my palm; I didn't even bother to count them. I tossed them in my mouth and took a gulp of vodka, as if it were mouthwash. I closed my eyes as I swallowed the pills and alcohol.

Then it was as if the air was forced out of my lungs with a 'whoosh'.

After about 10 minutes, everything went black.

**

* * *

Horrible cliff-hanger, no??? lol I'll update asap!!**


	3. Chapter 3:Sorry

**Sorry I took so long!!**

~Jacob POV~

I came back from the meeting, and went straight to Emily's to find Bella. I'd calmed down about earlier, and I needed to check on her.

But she wasn't there.

Where could she be? She hadn't left for 3 weeks, for God's sake!

I figured she probably went to my place, maybe to find me.

I stepped through the tiny door of my house, and looked around.

It was empty. That was really all there was to say about it. It was empty, and I could feel it. A breeze blew in behind me, only highlighting the eerie feeling.

I walked through the house, searching, but I wasn't sure what for. I felt like something important was happening. Like I should be preventing something.

I searched the whole house, and found nothing. So I decided to check out the backyard; just in case.

What I found was shocking.

In the small garage, was an over-turned canister of aspirin, and, clutching a broken bottle of vodka, was a sickly pale (blue lips and all) Bella.

I looked down at her mangled-looking body, not lingering until i stared at her blue-and-white face.

I felt as if everything that made me who I was- my love for my family and friends, my loyalty to my pack, my name, my _self_- all disconnected like strings on a balloon. _Snip snip snip!_

And I was left drifting.

~Bella POV~

I awoke in a bright white room, the lights made my eyes hurt. I looked around, and noticed two IVs in my arms. Two tubes were going up my nose, breathing for me.

In the chair beside my bed was a sleeping Jacob, a hard line between his eyes.

I reached out and took his hand, letting his warmth warm my numb fingers.

"Bella."

I turned around and saw Carlisle, sorrow dripping on his face. He was watching me, taking in my pale appearance.

"Carlisle." My voice was hoarse and weak, not helping at all.

"What have you done, Bella?"

To answer, I just looked down at my hands, ashamed, almost embarassed. It was a stupid thing I almost did. Why did I think even for a second it'd help anything?

"Well," he said, sorrow leaving his features and a buisness-like frame replacing it. "Your vitals look good, but we're going to want you to stay the night here, and we;re going to put you on Prozac. But, right now, there's someone here to visit you."

I was expecting Charlie, or even Renee. But who did come in, I was even more frightened of.

"Bella!" Edward said as he came in, dispair and desperation his main feature.

"Hi Edward." I said, trying to sound as normal as possible, and failing miserably.

"Oh, Bella!" he said as he dropped to his knees, taking my other hand, "I... I'm so sorry, Bella. So sorry. Who did this to you?"

Apparently, Carlisle hadn't givin him the full truth, not even thinking it.

Great.

"Um, Edward..... You see, I-"

"What's the bloodsucker doing here?"

Jacob was awake.

* * *

**Any ideas?????? ;) Thanx to those who helped!! I could use some more!!**

**~peace~**

**~*ej*~**


	4. Chapter 4:Fight

**PLEASE go to my profile and take the poll!!!!!!!!!! PPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! You'll be my bestest friend eevvveerrr!!!!!! =D**

_Jacob was awake._

A growl rippled through Edward's chest.

"You got her here and I thank you, but your service has been served. Leave, mongrel, before I tear you limb from _limb_." The last part was a snarl. Why was Edward so mad? He was usually very polite to Jacob. Why the sudden change?

"She's mine, Eddie, and you know that. if anyone should leave, it's you."

"Negative. She's now only partially werewolf due to the alcohol and aspirin damage. She'll only burst into a wolf if _her life depends on it._ Maybe no even then. We'd need to test it."

Jacob growled.

And in an instant, Jacob was across the room, tackling Edward, clearly trying not to become a giant wolf.

Edward fought back, giving his all, looking beyond furious.

"Stop it!" said my weak croak of a voice. "Stop it, please!"

Jacob sent me a tortured-looking glance, and Edward punched him hard in the gut, sending Jacob across the room, breath going the way opposite he did.

"Jake!" tears were running down my cheeks now.

I started to get out of bed carefully, measuring my steps; that is until i heard a ripping noise and Jacob wince.

I tore the IVs connecting me to the bed, and the breathing machine out of me and ran as fast as I could in my weak state towards the horrifying wince.

Edward was on top of Jake, a clear result of a tackle. He had his poison-glittered teeth positioned over Jacob's neck.

I had to pause and reflect on this sight. Edward was never this hostile. What had Jacob done while-however long it may have been- I was unconsious?

"Stop! No Edward! Don't!"

But he didn't listen to me. A growl rippled through his teeth as he began to lower them on to Jacob's neck.

"NO!"

I jumped on Jacob's chest, between him and Edward. I threw my arms around is neck and braced for impact.

Jake's arms were around me in an instant, and before I could blink, we were across the room.

He was breathing heavy, and his arms were tight around me.

Edward turned toward us, his face no longer furious, just shocked and sad.

I scrambled out of Jacob's arms, and he reluctantly let me go, still grasping my hand.

"I, for one have a few questions." I said. "Please explain the previous conversation that therefore led to this unnecessary fight."

Jacob looked down at me, as if he needed confirmation of something, and nodded to himself.

"Well," he said, "First of all, as far as we know, your not exactly a werewolf anymore because of the, er... damage. But you still have Quilute DNA in you, so, our theory is that you'll only be a wolf if your life depends on it."

"Okay..." I was confused, "That still doesn't explain the fight."

"Oh..."said Jacob,"Well, I, um.... You see-"

"Tell her, mongrel." Edward's words were menacing, but his voice soft and sad.

Jacob didn't even glance at him. He just took my face in his hands very gently and whispered, "I imprinted on you."


	5. Chapter 5:Imprint

**

* * *

**

Sorry if its confusing on whether or not she's a werewolf. SHE IS HALF. Meaning, she is, but she can't control it. She'll only turn into a wolf if her life DEPENDS on it.

**Also, the reason Edward was so ticked is that Jake imprinted.**

**PS. Bella CAN NOT imprint because she's only half werewolf.**

~Bella Pov~

_"I imprinted on you."_

I was speechless.

No. I was beyond speechless. I was dumbstruck.

Jacob watched me very carefully, looking almost like he was going to throw up from the nervousness.

My eyes fluttered back into my head and everything went black.

The IVs being gone and this new shock wasn't a good combo.

**

My eyes opened slowly.

I was in the hospital bed, IVs back in my arms, and the breathing machine was back in. I heard the _beep beep beep_of a machine tellingme my heart was beating.

I groggily looked around the room. Jacob was asleep in the corner in the chair. And I heard Edward talking to Carlisle out in the hall.

I was so confused. Did what I thought happened, actually happen?

As if to answer my question, Jacob's eyes opened.

"You're awake." he said.

"Yup. So are you. How long was I unconscious?"

Edward walked in from behind me. "Three days. We were getting worried you'd slipped into a coma. You were so weak..." he trailed off.

"I'm so confused." I muttered.

"Of what, lo-" Edward was silenced by Jacob's icy glare. "I mean Bella."

"Everything. What happened when I woke up last? I remember there was a fight, then... nothing..."

Okay, so that was a bit of a lie. I remembered what Jacob said, but I needed physical confirmation.

Jacob looked at Edward, his eyes a question, or request.

Edward nodded, sadness in his eyes, and left the room.

Jacob took both my freezing hands in his scorching ones.

"Bella. I'm going to tell you this as gently as I can. When I found you, dying in the garage, I felt like I'd lost every meaning of my life. Like I was floating away. But when you woke up when we first got to the hospital; not when Edward and I fought, but before that. You don't remember, because they drugged you pretty hard. But when you opened your eyes, it happened. I imprinted."

I blinked a few times. "Y-You.... Imprinted on me? Really?"

"Yes."

I stared at him a few moments. "But... But Edward.... And... And..." Then I whispered, "It makes no sense."

"What doesn't?"

"You see, Alice saw two futures for me. Either I'd become a vampire with Edward, or he'd kill me. No one saw this future."

He grinned. "Alice can't see werewolves."

I considered this. It made sense in a weird way. "So where does that leave us?"

"Wherever you want to be."

I looked at Jacob. I really could be happy with him. More than happy. But there was one thing....

"Bella." Edward said coming back into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"M-My head. It hurts."

A line formed between his brows. "Would you like some ice?"

"No, no. It's just.... All too much. It's hard to grasp."

"I know, Bella, I know. A lot has happened in the past few weeks."

"I'll say," I muttered.

"And... They told me... What you tried to do."

I swallowed, expecting the worst.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

He sighed. "More.... Sad. That you could think even for a second, that you had no where else to turn."

"I'm sorry. I mean, I don't know what I was thinking, and-"

"Bella." Jacob and Edward said at the same time. Then Edward said, "Don't apologize."

"You're _actually _apologizing for attempting suicide." What Jacob said was a statement, not a question.

We were quiet for a while. Then I said, "Um, Edward? Can you give Jake and I a minute?"

Looking rather sad, Edward nodded and exited.

"Whats up, Bells?" Jacob said very nonchalantly, though I heard the shake in his voice and saw the bead of sweat trail down his temple.

To answer his question, I kissed him.

* * *

**PLEASE take my poll!!!!!**


	6. AN: HHHHEEEELLLPPPP!

**Okay, if I'm going to continue this, I need some serious help. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO! I've started about 3 different next chapters, and none of them has worked. If u have any ideas, please PM me.**


End file.
